User blog:Kltt05/Season 1 Episode 4 Destory Malevolence Episode Review!
Hey guys! This week I will be reviewing the Destory of Malevolence! This is the last episode of this arc. Now, I personally LOVE this episode. but it has one flaw. The title. "Destory Malevolence. Gives away the ending. Oh well. The action and drama in it is wonderful! The Malevolence's insides is great! Padme is introduced in the T.V. show along with C-3P0! The Malevolence's inside look is wonderful. The thing I fell in love with are the trains inside. The trains look a lot like MTTs. Also, in the episode was the first time you get to see C-3P0's and R2-D2's relationship. Anakin is also having trouble making a decsion. When Padme gets captured by General Grievous, she tells Anakin to keep attacking the ship. Thats a big problem with Anakin since they are married but secretly. Also, the ending showing the gang inside the Twilight reminded me of Return of the Jedi. The antagonist is General Grievous. Here is a brief recap of the episode: The Malevolence is heavly damaged by Anakin's strike team and the three Jedi Crusiers fire power. The ship's hyperdrive is damaged where they can't escape the Republic's clutches. But between the chaos, Padme Amidala and C-3P0 ship gets captured by General Grievous, by pulling them in using a tractor beam, to buy time for the hyperdrive to be fixed. Unable to destory the Malevolence since Padme and C-3P0 are onboard, the CIS can fix the hyperdrive and escape! Padme and 3PO escape their ship and contact the Republic and blow it up as Grievous and two other battle droids enter it. He survives the blast. He sends squads of droids to find the intruders. Padme contacts the Republic ships attacking the ship to warn them that they are onboard. While doing so, she overhears a battle droid and Grievous saying that the hyperdrive is almost fixed. Anakin, knowing that his wife is aboard the ship, ceases the ship's fire and goes to save Padme. Obi-Wan joins him. When they arrive on the ship, they set up a rendezvous point They meet in the train station. Padme and 3-P0 are chased off by battle droids while Anakin pursues Padme on the trains while Obi goes after 3-P0. Anakin follows Padme's train. After a while, both trains are even. Just then a Super Battle Droid blew out Padme's track and Anakin uses the Force to get Padme over to safety with him. Obi tries to get 3P0 but fails by 3P0 landing on another train. R2 saves him by stoping the train. Padme warns Obi and Anakin about the hyperdrive almost being finished. Obi goes to the hyper drive to sabotage it, but Grievous overhears this and he sends droids tro defend the hyperdrive. Anakin and Padme head to the bridge. They take out all the battle droids up there and resets the navicomputer. They clean up the destoryed droids so that when the other three pilots arrived it would look like that nothing happened. Obi arrives at the hyperdrive only to meet many droids and Grievous. Obi holds them off and flees. Obi retreates to the trains and Grievous follows. They duel but Obi-Wan escapes. R2 meets up with 3P0 and they find Padme and Anakin. They head towards the Twilight with Obi being chased by destoryers. They escape the ship only to find that Grievous, in his starfighter, was following them with his Vulture Droids. While Grievous pursues the Jedi and senator and droids, the droids on the bridge try to go into hyperpsace but instead are heading for a moon. The Malevolence was sabotaged to plot a corse to the moon. The ship crashes in the moon and destoryes the dredful ship. Grievous retreats in embarrisment. I give this episode a 9/10! PLEASE comment below on what you thought about this episode! Thank you guys for reading! Bye! Cya all next week! Category:Blog posts